


Oh Shit!

by Macklingirl



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fun, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/pseuds/Macklingirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh Shit!<br/>von: Macklingirl<br/>Art:milomaus in Kooperation mit roven75<br/>Genre: Slash<br/>Paarung: Bodie/Doyle<br/>Warnungen: Kann Spuren von Albernheit enthalten.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oh Shit!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Shit!  
> von: Macklingirl  
> Art:milomaus in Kooperation mit roven75  
> Genre: Slash  
> Paarung: Bodie/Doyle  
> Warnungen: Kann Spuren von Albernheit enthalten.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/20364/20364_original.jpg)

Bodie hielt den Atem an, als die kühlen Finger der Krankenschwester sein Gesicht berührten. Endlich war es soweit, sie würde die Bandage von seinem linken Auge entfernen. Was würde er darum geben wenn Doyle da wäre. Es war jetzt drei Monate her, dass sie sich zum ersten Mal geliebt hatten. Und fünf Wochen, dass die Kugel die ihm gegolten hatte seinen Kopf verfehlt und statt dessen den Schaukasten neben ihm getroffen hatte. Einige der Scherben hatten den Weg in sein linkes Auge gefunden. Da die Ärzte in London nicht sicher waren, dass sie sein Auge retten könnten, hatte Cowley ihn kurzerhand in diese Spezialklinik bringen lassen.

Die ersten drei Wochen war Ray jeden Tag gekommen und hatte ihm erzählt, was er alles mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er aus dem Krankenhaus raus wäre. Vor zwei Wochen wirkte Doyle dann irgendwie nervös und abgelenkt und hatte ihm gesagt, dass er von Cowley einen neuen Auftrag bekommen hätte. Nichts wirklich wichtiges, nur eine langweilige Observierung. Er sollte einen Christian Lang überwachen. Lang wie Langweilig hatte Doyle noch gescherzt. Schließlich war dieser Lang nur Bankangestellter. Wie öde. Laut Cowley war es allerdings sehr komisch, dass er in unregelmäßigen Abständen plötzlich aus London verschwand, nur um nach einem oder zwei Tagen wieder zurück zu kommen. Und dann wurden die Straßen von London meist mit Drogen überschwemmt. Doyle sollte ihn beobachten, ihm folgen und, sofern er ihn mit Drogen erwischen würde, festnehmen.

Bodie grinste die Krankenschwester an. „Gleich kann ich sie endlich mit beiden Augen sehen. Wollen sie dafür heute Abend mit mir ausgehen?“

Die Krankenschwester sah in mit einem leichten Schmunzeln an. „Ich glaube mein Mann, Dr. Miller, hat etwas dagegen.“

Bodie schluckte. Ups, da war ihm doch echt etwas entgangen. „Ähh, Uhm....“ Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Die Schwester lachte leise und machte mit ihrer Arbeit weiter. „So, das sieht doch schon mal sehr gut aus. Jetzt kommt nur noch der Sehtest.“

Zehn Minuten später saß er in einem Taxi und war auf dem Weg zum HQ. Doyle würde Augen machen, wenn er drei Tage vor dem eigentlichen Entlassungstermin plötzlich bei ihm auftauchen würde.

\-------------------------------------------

Ray Doyle fuhr den silbernen Capri mit Schwung auf den Hof. Er brauchte erst einmal etwas zu trinken. Danach würde er eine Kleinigkeit essen und sich dann um den Wagen kümmern. *Wie gut, dass Bodie noch drei Tage im Krankenhaus ist*, dachte er. *Bis er raus kommt, ist der Wagen wieder wie neu und steht auf seinem Parkplatz beim HQ. Parker hat mir ja zugesagt, dass mein Wagen heute noch fertig wird.*

Vor drei Tagen hatte er den goldenen Capri vor dem Haus von Lang und seiner Frau geparkt. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass Mrs. Lang während des Ehestreits mit ihrem Mann einen Blumentopf durch das Fenster werfen würde? Genau auf die Windschutzscheibe von Doyles Wagen. Wie gut, dass Bodies Wagen ja ungenutzt rumstand. Und bis heute war ja auch alles gut gegangen. Er seufzte und trat durch die Haustür.

 

\------------------------

Dankbar nahm Bodie den Schlüssel von Parker in Empfang. Dann würde er eben Doyles Wagen nehmen, wenn er zu Doyle fuhr. Parker hatte ihm erklärt, dass Doyle wegen des Schadens einen kleinen Tausch vorgenommen hatte.

„Sag Doyle, dass es schon die vierte Scheibe bei einem eurer Wagen in diesem Jahr war“, grinste Parker ihn an, als er im den Übergabezettel zur Unterschrift hinhielt.

„Die nächsten Reparaturkosten an einem eurer Wagen werden gemäß der neuen Verordnung von eurem Gehalt abgezogen.“

„Ja, ja“, grinste Bodie zurück. „Und Cowley trinkt nur Wasser.“

„Hey, DAS habe ich nicht gesagt. Nur, dass ihr demnächst eure Reparaturen selber zahlen müsst.“

„Ja, und ich habe es schon beim ersten Mal verstanden. Aber lustiger wird es dadurch nicht, Kumpel.“ Bodie wollte nur noch weg und endlich die Fahrzeuge tauschen. Er schob sich an Parker vorbei und saß im Wagen, bevor dieser auch nur ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte. Er freute sich schon darauf, endlich wieder in jeder Hinsicht einsatzbereit zu sein.

 

\---------------------------------------

Ray Doyle schaute verzweifelt auf den Telefonhörer, den er in der Hand hielt. Was sollte er nur machen? Wenn Bodie den Wagen sah, wäre sein Leben keinen Pfifferling mehr wert. Er war nur froh, dass Parker ihn vorgewarnt hatte. Er warf den Hörer auf die Gabel, schnappte sich die Schlüssel und rannte die Treppe runter. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er die Garage auf, sein Motorrad rausgeschoben und den Capri sicher in der Garage verstaut. Er hatte gerade die Garagentür geschlossen, als Bodie mit dem goldenen Capri in die Hofeinfahrt einbog.

Bodie sprang strahlend aus dem Wagen. „Hallo Ray! Alles erledigt, Sunshine. Dein Auto ist wieder heile und Dr. Miller hat mich wieder für voll funktionsfähig erklärt. Ich bin jetzt wieder zu allen Schandtaten bereit.“ Bodie grinste Doyle anzüglich an und wackelte mit der Augenbraue. „Und ich habe heute Abend Zeit.“

„Toll“, Doyle ging mit großen Schritten auf Bodie zu. Er musste schauen, dass er ihn schnell vom Hof bekam. „Du bist bestimmt hungrig. Komm mit rauf, ich mach uns schnell Spagetti. Und dann schauen wir, was der Abend noch so bringt.“

„Willst du dein Motorrad nicht wieder in die Garage schieben? Komm, ich mache dir die Tür auf.“

„Nein, nein. Es kann ruhig draußen bleiben. Vielleicht fahre ich gleich noch eine Runde“, Doyle legte Bodie den Arm um die Schultern und schob ihn Richtung Eingangstür.

„Okay, Ray, ich habe wirklich Hunger. Und nicht nur auf Spagetti.“

Nachdem sie die gegessen hatten, schob Doyle Bodie in sein Wohnzimmer. „Setz‘ dich schon mal hin. Ich mache nur schnell einen Kaffee. Und danach müssen wir reden.“

Bodie schaute ihn verwirrt an. Hatte Ray es sich anders überlegt? Wollte er ihn nicht mehr? War er zu lange weg gewesen? „Was ist los, Ray? Du wirkst irgendwie sehr nervös.“

„Nichts, nichts. Bin gleich wieder da.“ Doyle verließ fluchtartig das Wohnzimmer und rannte fast schon in die Küche. Bodie blieb ihm auf den Fersen. „Was ist los, Ray? Willst du es beenden? Hast du jemand anderen kennen gelernt?“

Doyle schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein! Nein, das ist es nicht. Aber ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Bodie“, flüsterte er leise. „Es ist zu schlimm.“

Bodie griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn ins Wohnzimmer zurück. „Du zitterst ja, Ray. Setz‘ dich hin und erzähl mir, was los ist. Möchtest du einen Drink?“ Doyle nickte. Während Bodie sich um die Getränke kümmerte, dachte Doyle krampfhaft nach. Wie kam er aus der Sache nur raus?

„Hier“, Bodie drückte ihm ein Glas in die Hand. „Und jetzt erzähl. Was ist passiert?“

Doyle nahm einen Schluck, holte tief Luft und sah Bodie traurig an.

„Du weißt ja, dass ich Christian Lang überwacht habe? Cowley war ja der Meinung es sei komisch, dass Lang immer zu bestimmten Terminen aufs Land gefahren ist. Und das kurz danach größere Mengen Drogen im Umlauf waren.“

„Jaa, und weiter?“

„Den Auftrag hat er mir ja nur gegeben, weil du verletzt warst.“

„Mhm. Ich weiß.“

„Na, und dann hatte ich Pech mit meinem Wagen. Die Windschutzscheibe ging zu Bruch. Also habe ich mir deinen ausgeliehen.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Das hat Parker mir vorhin erklärt. Und ich brauchte ihn ja nicht.“ Bodie schaute Doyle an, wie wenn er mit einem kleinen Kind reden würde. Was war nur los?

„Und mit deinem Capri bin ich Lang halt hinterher gefahren.“ Doyle nahm noch einen Schluck und schaute unglücklich zu Boden.

Langsam wurde Bodie unruhig. „Was ist passiert? Hattest du einen Platten? Bist du unterwegs liegen geblieben? Hast du mal wieder vergessen zu tanken? Nun erzähl schon!“

„Nein, kein Platter und Benzin ist auch noch drin.“ Doyles Gedanken rasten.

„Was, verdammt noch mal, ist es dann, Doyle?“

„Naja, ich fuhr Lang halt hinterher. Und er fuhr immer weiter aus London raus, und dann tief in ländliches Gebiet. Nach ungefähr zwei bis zweieinhalb Stunden war er dann am Ziel.“ Doyle unterbrach sich und holte nochmals tief Luft. „Und dann bog er auf diesen großen Bauernhof ab.“

Bodie stieß die Luft aus, von der er nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er sie angehalten hatte.

„Er fuhr also auf einen Bauernhof. Und dann? Oder ist das schon alles?“

„Nein. Gegenüber der Hofeinfahrt waren zwar genug Büsche um mich zu verstecken. Aber wenn ich den Capri einfach so auf der Straße hätte stehen lassen, wäre er doch neugierig geworden. Ein Auto auf einer leeren Straße und niemand drin.“

Bodie trank seinen Whisky, schüttete sich noch einen ein und holte erneut tief Luft. Dann fragte er ganz ruhig „Hat man dir den Wagen geklaut, Ray? Ist es das?“

Doyle schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Nein, man hat ihn nicht geklaut. Ich habe ihn am Rand eines Feldes unter den Bäumen abgestellt.“

„Ist ein Baum drauf gefallen?“

„Nein. Schlimmer.“

Bodie hatte genug. Er griff Doyle bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. „Sag mir jetzt sofort was los ist, Ray. WAS IST MIT MEINEM AUTO PASSIERT?“

Doyle stand auf, ergriff Bodies Hand und ging Richtung Wohnungstür. „Du musst es selbst sehen, Sunshine. Ich kann es nicht aussprechen.“

Als Doyle die Garagentür öffnete waberte ein Ekelerregender Geruch heraus.

„Oh Shit, Ray. Was ist das denn?“ Bodie hielt sich die Hand vor Nase und Mund.

„Das ist dein Capri“, sagte Doyle in duckte sich hinter die Garagentür. Bodie schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Das kommt von meinem Auto? Von meinem schönen, silbernen Capri? Was hast du damit gemacht?“

„Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt. Ich habe ihn an den Rand eines Feldes unter einen Baum gestellt. Dass der Bauer genau den heutigen Tag nutzen würde, um das Feld mit Jauche zu düngen, konnte ich doch wirklich nicht ahnen.“ Jetzt konnte Doyle trotz der „Tragödie“ nicht mehr an sich halten und brach in lautes Gelächter aus. „Oh Bodie! Du solltest dein Gesicht sehen!“ Vor lauter Lachen bekam er kaum noch Luft. Bodie schaute ihn nur unverwandt an.

„Das wirst du bezahlen, das schwöre ich dir“, stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, bevor auch er lachen musste. „Dann weiß ich ja jetzt, was du gleich machen wirst. Nämlich meinen Wagen waschen.“

\-----------------------------------

Während Bodie sich ein kühles Bier aus dem Kühlschrank holte, begann Doyle mit der Wagenwäsche. Nach zehn Minuten lief ihm der Schweiß so stark den Rücken runter, dass er sein Hemd auszog. Er warf es dem grinsenden Bodie an den Kopf und machte weiter.

Eine knappe Stunde später strahlte der Wagen fast wieder in seinem original Silber. Doyle legte den Schlauch zu Seite und streckte sich. Neidisch schaute er zu Bodie rüber, der ihn von seinem Beobachtungsposten an der Mauer genüsslich beobachtete. Er war einfach glücklich mit beiden Augen sehen zu können, wie vereinzelte Schweißtropfen in Doyles Brusthaar glitzerten. Aber er war noch nicht fertig mit Ray.

„Da ist noch ein kleiner Fleck, Ray.“ Bodie trank das Bier aus, stellte die Dose ab und ging auf Doyle zu. „Siehst Du? Mitten auf der Motorhaube.“

Seufzend griff Doyle zum Lappen und beugte sich etwas vor. „Wo? Ich seh’ nichts.“

Als er sich zu Bodie umdrehte sah er, dass dieser den Schlauch in der Hand hielt.

„Toll, dass Du mir helfen willst.“ Bodie richtete den Schlauch auf Doyle.

„Was soll das, Bodie? Waaaa…..“ Doyle versuchte sich hinter dem Auto in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Das ist, weil du mir eine solche Angst gemacht hast. Ich dachte schon, du hättest genug von mir. Und so verschwitzt wie du bist, kannst du eine Dusche gut gebrauchen.“ Bodie hielt lachend den Schlauch auf ihn gerichtet.

Mit einem Lachen stürzte Doyle sich auf ihn und sie begann um den Schlauch zu ringen. Fünf Minuten später saßen beide lachend und nass auf dem Boden. Doyle rappelte sich auf, ging zum Wasserkran und drehte das Wasser ab. Er drehte sich zu Bodie um, hielt ihm die Hand hin, zog ihn hoch und in seine Arme. Mit einem schnellen Blick über Bodies Schulter vergewisserte er sich, dass sie ungestört waren. Dann ergriff er Bodies Kopf mit beiden Händen und gab ihm einen tiefen, intensiven Kuss. Als sie sich voneinander lösten zog er Bodie Richtung Tür. „Komm schon, Bodie. Ich werde dir beweisen, dass ich nicht genug von dir bekommen kann.“

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 'Die Profis' gehören mir nicht und ich mache keinerlei finanziellen Gewinn damit

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Getting it done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015139) by [Milomaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomaus/pseuds/Milomaus), [Roven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roven/pseuds/Roven)




End file.
